Pink Elephant
by jojo-BABBITT
Summary: I may rename this. I know it sounds funny but in a later chapter the poem that goes with the title will show up. This is a Draco and OC story. I will maintain characters! No one will go all gooey and what not. NONE OF MY EDITS SHOWED UP! GIVE ME 2 DAYS!


**I have written all the poetry that will be at the beginning of some chapters. you may comment on them in your reviews and sorry i am posting one chapter, i need feed back first.**

**disclaimer: NONE OF THE J. K. ROLLING CHARACTERS ARE MINE! I HAVE SO FAR ONE O.C. CHARACTER AND SHE IS THE ONLY ONE I TAKE CLAIM TO.**

"_I just want to pour my emotions out.  
I just want to scream into the emptiness that my heart holds  
The screams will at least fill the voids and blank chambers... for now  
I dream of the day you might pursue me, that is, if 'you' really exists  
'You' have no purpose, no title, not until we meet.  
My imagination, boundless, my love, unending,  
But you will never know that, not until we speak  
If only you were real._"

* * *

**  
10:54AM**

Ducking through couples and darting past crowds, a young witch quickly glanced at a clock.

_Oh fuck. I better not be late, my first day __**and**__ my last year in school. That'd be a disaster._

She looked around carefully, her green eyes taking on a lime color as she frantically searched for platform nine and three-quarters.

**10:56AM**

_Fuck! Oh great, where am i? Is that? YES! Finally! Now I have to... I HAVE TO WHAT!? Oh great! Ok... just breath and...!_

As she picked up speed people dodged her rather large cart.

"Watch it!"

"Slow down!"

She just ignored their hollers and shrieks as they jumped off to the side and she rammed straight into the wall. Somehow, no one noticed. As she slowed down, she took in the site of the train, her smile broadening at the memories it brought of her old school.

_I have four minutes. Better find a cabin._

Her auburn waves bounced along her back as she made her way on board. She was surprised to see hardly anyone on the train.

_Must have gone in early. Crazy buggers. _

She giggled to herself as she looked to her right noticing an empty cabin. It was perfect. She took her cart in and settled just as the train started up. She sighed.

_I really hate being alone. It is so... lonely?_

She shook her head.

_How dumb? Ha. Oh well. Guess I'll listen to music._

With that she whipped out her iPod and searched for Breaking Benjamin, an American band she heard of in America while visiting her father. He moved to there on account of his job. She selected "Break My Fall" and let the words flood her over.

"You fought me once but not again.  
Let me feel your heavy hand.  
I will clean your fuckin mess,  
And leave no trace of evidence."

She bobbed to the tune and soon began to sing the chorus.

"I am losing you again,  
Let me out and let me in.  
Cause you're not alone here [Not at all  
Let me belong here,  
Break my fall."

Her voice was very pleasant. She held perfect tune, had a soft tone but was very powerful when she needed to be.

"Shelter me from this again.  
Dedicated to the end.  
Help me break my conscience in,  
To free us from our inno-"

Someone was listening.. someone was there and she wondered how they got in. She hear a shift in the cabin, making her drop he iPod to the seat. "Who's there?" she asked cautiously, "Show yourself!" she cried to the empty seat. A sigh was heard, then a muttered,

"How did she hear me?" she darted her eyes to the seat across from her. She lifted her chin,

"I have amazing senses," she stated with sarcasm, "Now, show yourself!" her voice was firm and demanding. The perpetraitor finally gave in and pulled off the an invisibiltly cloak. To her utter shock a tall, built, blond boy emerged. His silver eyes conveyed no emotion as he stared into her perturbed green marbles.

"How di-" he quickly interrupted her.

"I have plenty of reasons to be here. One being that those goons I have know for who-wants-to-know how long grow rather boring since they haven't changed a bit. Then I heard something about a new witch being in our presence. Well I had to be the first person to see them. I always get first dibs."

She gave him the most bizarre look, questioning herself whether that was insulting or flattering. She just shook her head calmly,

"How did you get in here?"

"What is your name?"

"What is **your** name?"

"I asked first."

"But you never answered my question."

"What question? My name?"

"Yes but I meant how you got in."

"Invisibility cloak. Please, any moron can see that after I appear before their eyes." she sneered at his remark but brushed it off.

"I mean, how did you get in without me seeing the door open? And close for that matter?"

"I saw you walk onto the train and just stand there for a minute, so I ducked into the cabin and sat down, waiting."

"...oh."

"So what is your name?"

He snapped his fingers before her face. She hit them down getting a dirty look from him.

"Delilah Law."

"Draco Malfoy."

"oh," she said with a little chuckle that was barely audible, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."

"Well it was great me-" she was interrupted again.

"What was that chuckle?" she looked stunned.

_How in the Hell did he notice __**that**_

"What chuckle?" she asked in an almost mono-toned voice.

"The one where you chuckled the 'oh' right after I said my name." his eyes were studying her. She began to grow uneasy.

"I never chu-"

"Don't lie to me. I heard it. Why did you chuckle? You find my name funny?" he wasn't mad, but he was interrogating her. She gathered herself and looked at him with a stern but pretty face.

"I rather like your name Draco Malfoy. I wouldn't laugh at it, not to your face at least." he studied her still, his eye color barely visible. He believed her, but kept pushing. He stood up, heading for her. She followed suit as his height towered her.

_He must be six foot two! And I a mere five foot seven! But he isn't scary, he's rather cute._

She instantly stopped thinking when he was close to her face.

"Why were you laughing?" he asked calmly and softly.

"I didn't laugh. It was a mere chuckle."

"So you admit it?"

"Yes, but why does it matter?"

"Because it was once you heard my name that you did it."

"So I chuckled. It was..." she quickly recollected all the things her pen-pal had told her about him. 'He loves it when people say or hint to him being drop dead sexy'. She knew just what to say, " a nervous chuckle. I was thinking about how attractive you are when you're name came up. It only made me more nervous." he eyed her slightly. He knew something was up.

"Why must you lie all the time? I mean, I am very attractive but I know someone must have told you about me. No one is that forward... well, no one I have never met before. And what do you take me for? I am a respectable guy."

"Oh please!" she yelped. Draco was taken a-back, "You?! The Slytherine King!? The one who's favorite past time is known as 'The Bedding of the Whores'!? The one who has shamelessly fucked and 'loved' basically all the Slytherine girls and half of the rest of the houses? Yeah sure, your reputation sure travels, any whore would say that to you for a lay." she took in a breath after her speech, hardly realizing what just surpassed her lips. To her surprise Draco only advanced on her more, moving closer. Delilah's face contorted into anger. She turned around quickly and pushed a button which opened the cabin door.

"As nice as it was meeting you, I would love it if you left me alone." her back remained turned to him as he came closer. She was hoping that he was just leaving. As she moved to the side he put his hand on the wall above her head.

_Who does this boy think he is!?_

He gently clicked the button so the door closed and bent his neck down so his mouth was by her ear. He placed his hand on her hip making her anger rise.

_THE NERVE!_

"I advice that you remove you're hand and back off, Mr. Malfoy." her eyes grew to a lime color, now appearing marblised. He gingerly whispered into her ear,

"I think you rather like this." the smirk on his face grew out of sheer joy of his smooth ways.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" Delilah fumed. "No one touches me! I am not one of your whores! I am not something you can fuck and dump, I am not your property!" Draco looked at her, backing up only a little to gain footing.

"Who did you talk to!? WHO!?" he howled. She turned to look him the face, the anger raging inside her.

"I haven't 'talked' to anyone. I wrote them. NOW," she pushed the button from behind her,"Get. Out."

"Well, before I go, can you simply tell me **who** it was?!" she gave him a skeptical look.

_He could kill her in an instant._

"No." He fumed and looked away. She posed her hand palm up and lead him to the exit.

"We will meet again. And next time, I won't be so kind and you **will** tell me who." almost immediately she replied,

"I'm sure. Just get out." He pushed past her roughly and stormed down the hall to his cabin. She looked down until he was inside, pushed the button to close the door, picked up her iPod and sat down calmly. Then she did something she felt she hadn't done in weeks. She laughed. She laughed as if her mother had never died that summer.

* * *

**So what you think? Please review or I will discontinue it... maybe. haha But please, do review **


End file.
